Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for preparing beverages, such as systems and methods for preparing heated frothed milk.
Description of Certain Related Art
Certain beverages, such as lattes and cappuccinos, are prepared with heated frothed milk. Heated frothed milk is typically obtained by heating milk while injecting fluid into it. For example, a wand can be inserted into a volume of milk and steam can be passed through the wand and into the milk, thereby heating and frothing the milk. This can yield an upper layer of milk foam and a lower layer of milk liquid with a rich taste.